


Five Minutes

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge drabble, Crack, Established Cas x reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, secretive!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: If only Cas would just let you use the bathroom first!
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Series: Five Minutes - A Drabble Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> written for impaladreamer's quickie challenge. prompt used in bold.

You walked down the bunker stairs, white paper bag in hand, hoping to make it to the bathroom before Castiel sensed your return. Of course, you being you, you ran into him as you turned down the hallway, seeing him too late to hide the bag behind your back.

“Y/n, are you okay?” Castiel asked, his eyes flicking to the bag, its blue Rx symbol betraying its origin. “Are you sick, do you need me to heal you?”

“No, Cas. I'm fine, baby. Just...female stuff, ya know?”

You fidgeted where you stood, looking for a way to dart around him before he could press the issue further, hating having to be less-than-honest with the Seraph. You tried your luck at making a break for it as understanding dawned on his face, but he caught your elbow before you made it past him and your heart clenched at the softness in his eyes as you looked up at him.

“Are you sure you're okay? Your 'female stuff' as you put it, your period, shouldn't be due this month for another week, at least.”

Damn his attention to detail. Most males would've just backed off and let you be at the mere mention of menstruation, but not Castiel. No, of course he knew your schedule. You chewed your lip, your mind racing to come up with something to get him to drop the subject, for now.

“Y/n/n, honey, what's wrong?” You looked away from him, his blue eyes too open and worried to bear. He wasn't having it, the hand on your elbow sliding up to cup your cheek, urging you to look back at him. “What? Please, if there's something wrong, please tell me.”

You sighed, unable to resist the silent plea on his face. 

“You're right, it's not my period. I shouldn't have said that, but, if you just let me go take care of something first, I'll explain everything, okay? I promise.”

Castiel dropped his hand, his head tilting in confusion, and you used that second of distraction to brush past him and continue down the hall. Still worried, he soon caught up with you, his hand grabbing the doorknob just before you could open the door and slip inside. You groaned out a loud sigh.

“Cas, please. Let me do this first. Five minutes, that's all I need, then you can ask all the questions you want, okay?” His hand fell to his side and he let you open the bathroom door, his lips pursed. You walked into the room and turned back to face him, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. You felt him relax into the touch and let yourself get lost in it, too lost. You pulled back, a bit dazed. **“Imma go pee on this stick now.”**

**“Wait, what?!?”**

“Shit!” Your eyes widened as you realized your slip up, slamming the door shut before he could snap out of it. “Five minutes, Cas, just five minutes.”


End file.
